X-Men Meeting
by roobear608
Summary: omfg. so i wrote this with my friend because we were bored and it turned out to be really awkward and inappropriate so uh... yeah. first fanfic. :)


**The X-Men Meeting**

Written by Ruth and Eileen

It was a depressing day for the X-Men. Their meeting was so boring since everyone had left. Well, almost everyone. There were two people that were still there. Their names were Illyana Nikolievna Alexandria Rasputina and Rémy Etienne LeBeau, also known as Magik and Gambit.

Gambit, during the time, was in a relationship with a girl named Anna Marie, also known as Rogue. Although he couldn't touch her, they were madly in love. Gambit was getting more and more desperate as the time passed, wanting to be able to have a physical relationship with her.

Magik was the Queen of Limbo. She ruled over all of the demons, because she was kidnapped at an early age and taken there. Magik was almost always horny, so she constantly had sex with the king of Limbo. Being taken away from Limbo and brought into Earth, she longed to have sex with somebody, she didn't care who.

Gambit was an excellent choice for a sex partner. He had the looks, charms, personality, and plus, he was _very _good at sex. It was almost impossible for Magik to not just strip down right there and have sex with him right on the spot. But eventually, Magik just couldn't take it anymore. Especially since nobody else was there in the meeting room. Magik made the first move.

"Gambit," she said seductively. "Have sex with me."

This caught Gambit's attention, even though Gambit was not at all, by no means, seduced. At first glance, Magik might appear to be pretty, but she's actually an ugly whore deep inside. Gambit knew that after going to so many X-Men meetings with her. The reason this caught Gambit's attention was because Gambit was extremely desperate at the time.

Gambit was once so desperate that he almost had sex with Mystique, Rogue's foster mother. Mystique transformed into Rogue and offered Gambit a Rogue who he could have a physical relationship with. Gambit denies that he slept with Mystique, but almost everyone knew he did. You couldn't blame Gambit though, Rogue is very pretty and has an amazing personality, almost everybody wants to have a physical relationship with her.

Gambit thought hard about Magik's question. He finally decided what he should say.

"Sorry, you ugly bitch. But I'm in a relationship with Rogue."

"Noooo! I WANT TO HAVE SEX."

"Just shut up. You are unworthy."

"How would you know? Lots of men have had sex with me."

Magik was actually lying. The only man who would want to have sex with her was actually the demon king, who was in fact not even a man, but a demon. He was the king of Limbo, Magik's real husband whom she hated because he wanted Magik to have sex with only him. Those were not Magik's intentions. She wanted to have experience with lots of other men, especially the hot ones. Magik got so mad, she stopped having sex with him and left Limbo, leaving Limbo unprotected, like what a bitch would do.

"Pssh, I know of only one person who had sex with you so far, Magik." said Gambit.

Magik was getting a little nervous. She thought if Gambit found out, he wouldn't want to have sex with her. At that moment she was thinking just like a dirty whore.

"BUT MY BODY IS SEXY. OTHER MEN JUST DON'T SEE IT BECAUSE MY COSTUME COVERS IT UP. HERE, I'LL SHOW YOU!"

Magik took off her clothes and uncovered her ugly and disgusting body. Before Gambit could leave the room in horror, Magik jumped on him and started making out with him. Gambit finally gave up and just had sex with her. What Gambit didn't know, was that Rogue was actually watching them have sex.

After that horrible event happened, Gambit went to find Rogue. Rogue saw it without saying a peep. She quickly ran away when Magik took her clothes off revealing her nasty body. She cried while she ran away. Gambit found her near her foster mother's, Mystique's, home. He tried to comfort her, but she told Gambit to get a life and back off. What she actually said was, "GET A LIFE, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU'RE AN OLD MAN WHO HAS SEX WITH HOES. BACK OFF AND GO HAVE SEX WITH SOME OTHER WHORE."

The next week or so, when the X-Men had another meeting, Magik noticed that Gambit was not looking at Rogue, and Rogue was not looking at Gambit. After the meeting, when everyone but Magik and Gambit were gone, Magik asked if Gambit wanted to have sex again, but it would be even better this time. Gambit thought it over.

"Alright, but this will be the last time."

Magik was the happiest she had ever been in YEARS. "YES!" she thought, "I CAN FINALLY HAVE SEX WITH SOMEONE BESIDES MY HUSBAND, AND I'LL MAKE IT LAST A LONG TIME!". She quickly took off her clothes and then she scrambled over to Gambit and took his clothes off. They hopped on top of the conference table and started kissing and having sex.

After they were done, they quickly put their clothes back on and they left. At the next meeting, they looked at each other affectionately for most of the meeting. After the meeting was over, Magik asked if she could have sex with Gambit again. Gambit said yes. They took off their clothes and just started kissing and having sex on the floor.

Rogue entered the building where Gambit and Magik were having sex and when she did, she screamed as loud as she could. Gambit and Magik looked up. They saw Rogue and quickly got their clothes and put them back on.

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SEX WITH HER ANYMORE, BUT YOU ACTUALLY TOOK MY ADVICE AND MADE OUT WITH HER AGAIN! YOU DIRTY BASTARD! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Even though Rogue had to come back to the meetings every single day, she tried her best to avoid Magik and Gambit. She hated Gambit entirely. They used to be madly in love, but now she despised him. She wanted revenge. Then she came up with a BRILLIANT plan!

After that meeting was over, Rogue flew to New York and found Human Torch inside a tall building. Human Torch was hot, and not just temperature hot. Johnny Storm was a young teenager, and he loved girls. He could flame on, and his whole body would go up in flames, and he could fly around at a blazing speed. Human Torch and Rogue could be a great and believable couple.

When Human Torch first saw Rogue, he was drawn to her. Human Torch went up to her. Rogue was naturally beautiful and had a great personality. Everyone would want to go out with her.

"Hey, what's your name, pretty girl?" Human Torch said in his best seductive voice, which was, indeed, seductive.

"Anna-Marie." she replied, satisfied.

"Well my name's Johnny. Would you like to see me flame on? Step outside with me and I'll show you." he said. He actually didn't know that Anne-Marie had super powers too.

They went up to the rooftop. Human Torch advised Rogue to step back.

"You don't want to be too close to me when I'm on fire, Annie."

"Anna-Marie," Rogue corrected.

"Whatever. FLAME ON!" Human Torch said, going up in flames.

Rogue was so impressed, she thought about how breaking up with Gambit was the best thing she had ever done. After Human Torch was done showing off, he asked if Rogue would go out with him. Rogue didn't need to think this over. She quickly said yes.

Rogue was so happy that she flew off without warning. Human Torch was surprised, and he fell in love with her even more. "A girl that can fly too!" he thought, "How amazing!".

Back at the X-Men meeting room, Gambit was very sad. Although he still had sex with Magik, he wanted Rogue to come back and forgive him. He even wanted to have sex with her. He wanted to do everything he could to get her back, but it was too late. Gambit stopped having sex with Magik, put his clothes back on, and stepped outside. Rogue landed on the ground, and Gambit was so happy because he thought she had come back to forgive him, but then Human Torch landed right next to Rogue and turned off his flaming powers. Gambit watched helplessly as Rogue and Human Torch kissed passionately. He was so sad, he went to Magik and started to kiss her to make Rogue jealous but Rogue was too busy kissing Human Torch. After five minutes, Rogue stopped. She decided that she wanted to have sex with Human Torch. They went to Rogue's house and tore their clothes off and started having sex.

Gambit wanted to say he was sorry so he went to Rogue's house and through the window, he saw that Rogue was having sex with Human Torch and ran to Magik's house. When Gambit got to Magik's house, he saw that she was crying. He went inside and asked why she was crying. She said that the Limbo king banned her from Earth, so she had to go back to Limbo.

After a while, Magik went back to Limbo and was separated from her sex partner. She was so sad, she avoided the Limbo king. The king was getting old and needed to have sex to be young and live longer. Magik noticed and had sex with him. She started liking to have sex with him, but she still wanted to have sex with Gambit so she went back to Earth secretly and found Gambit. He was still very sad that Rogue was going out with Human Torch and was so pissed, he stole stuff from other people every night. When Magik found him, she was so happy she barged into the door and broke it. Gambit heard the noise of the door breaking and ran to the door as quickly as he could. He was very happy when he saw Magik, he took off his clothes and then took Magik's off. They ran to Gambit's bedroom and started having sex.

Magik explained what happened in Limbo and Gambit understood. "So, the king only wanted to have sex to become young again," he thought. He stopped having sex and put his clothes back on. After Magik left, Gambit thought about why the Limbo king couldn't have chosen someone else to have sex with him. Then he realized that he stayed young. Magik had the power to make people young by having sex. He was overjoyed when he realized that.

Gambit decided to take a trip to Limbo with Magik. When they were in Limbo, Gambit was shocked at what he saw. He thought the demons were better looking. Instead, they were so ugly, someone could've been blinded. When they were before the king, Gambit bowed and Magik just stood there. The king was furious. Magik knew that humans weren't allowed in Limbo, but she invited Gambit to come along anyway. Gambit didn't know anything about Limbo so he just accepted Magik's invitation to be with her. The king asked for some time alone with Magik and Gambit was led to a room by some demons.

Back in Earth, Rogue was sleeping with Human Torch. It was morning and they had just woken up. Human Torch went outside to stretch while Rogue was making their delicious breakfast. After Rogue was done making breakfast, Human Torch went inside and sat down at the table. They were happily living together, being a couple and all.

In Limbo, Gambit had realized that he had been taken to some kind of jail. He shouted and shouted, but then he realized the walls were very thick and couldn't be heard through. He managed to escape in about a year. At that time, Magik had been having sex with the king and she didn't like it. Rogue and Human Torch got married and lived together until the end of their days. Gambit eventually found another woman and got married. Magik committed suicide because she didn't want to live forever having sex with the king and most people lived happily forever.

**THE BEST ENDING EVER.**


End file.
